Switching Places REWRITE
by akemi nomura
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha meet a witch who makes them live in eachothers shoes


AN: The first version was when I was a dimwitt so I would liek to burn my first story, it's a shame to Inuyasha lovers everywhere!! But now I'm an advanced dimwitt and can write, hahahhahaa! Oh yeah, sadley I don't own Inuyasha. 

Kagome had just gotten back from her time, dwelling and sulking over her test grades, D's D's and mor D's! 

"Kagome-chan? What's wrong?" That made Kagome explode in a river of tears. "I-I'm sorry!" Kagome through her tests at Sango and she read them over. "What is this?" 

"Science, Algebra, and some crap we have to learn on America." 

"Don't dwell on it, you'll be fine!" Kagome stood up with blurry red eyes and walked out of the hut, she ran into Inuyasha. 

"What's wrong Kagome?" She put her head down and continued crying. Inuyasha got the wrong idea though, he thought it was his fault. "S-Stop!" 

"I-I'm sorry, it's just the tests I had to take and I failed them all." She took her algebra test out and Inuyasha flipped it all different ways. Of course! He can't read! 

"Keh, why do you need to know this crap anyway?" Kagome thought about that for a couple minutes. 

"I have absolutly no idea." They went for a walk, the only thing Inuyasha knew that would calm her down. 

******* 

"HA HA!!" A midget girl with red hair popped out of the bushes which made Kagome shriek. 

"ACK!!" 

"Kuso... Who are you?!" 

"I'm Soratomokawamotoshitenshimotokamitowatsurukoshikomo!" Inuyasha and Kagome had a problem just processing that name. "Or call me Mika for short, but oooo! I see bad things in the future for you lady!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"HA HA HA!! I am a witch! You two should fear me!" Mika laughed like she could kill anyone. 

"Keh, get out of my way wench." 

"Inuyasha, don't be so rude!" Mika watched Inuyasha and Kagome fight and took out a wand. 

"You two need to get along, now KAZAM!" The threw the wand and smoke and debis was everywhere, the little witch ran off after that. 

********* 

"Kagome-chan!! Inuyasha!!!" 

"Kagome-sama! Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango went looking for the two since it was very late at night. They finally found the two on the ground. Sango shook Kagome's shoulder as dirty thoughts zipped through Miroku's mind. 

"You think they-" 

"HOUSHI-SAMA!!" Kagome murmered and sat up when her eyes flickered open. "Ah, Kagome! What happened?" 

"Kagome? What the hell are you talking about Sango?" 

"Oh no! She has amnesia!!" 

"WHAT?! What are you talking about! Kagome is fine, look at her!" Kagome looked around but didn't see her body, only Inuyasha's. 

"She went insane..." Sango nudged Inuyasha until he woke up. "Inuyasha, are you still sane?" 

"What are you talking about, I'm fine!" 

"Alright... You two should head back to the village though, it's late." Sango and Miroku went back to Kaede's hut and thoguht about what the heck happened. 

*********** 

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome looked around and saw herself looking at her shoes. _'When did I get these?'_

"AHHH!!!!!!!" A blood curdling scream came from Kagome. Inuyasha looked up to see himself flipping out. 

"AHH!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!" 

"That witch! Soratomokawa-whats her face switched us!" Inuyasha was Kagome's body and Inuyasha in Kagome's, this was out of control. Inuyasha looked at the outfit and body he was in. 

"This sucks..." kagome got up and stepped on a rock. "OW!" Inuyasha starting felling himself up and when Kagome saw what he was doing she yelled out 'osuwari as loud as she could, but nothing happened. 

"Heh, you can't do anything to me Kagome!" Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and Kagome kicked him and tried beating him up. "OSUWARI!" Kagome fell face flat in the dirt. 

"I hate you..." The two went off, back to Kaede's. 

********* 

Shippou glomped Inuyasha thinking it was Kagome of course and slung to his neck. 

"You're back Kagome!" 

"Ack, get off brat!" Inuyasha wasn't used to having a midget with a giant tail attacking him everytime he was away for 5 minutes. He looked at Kagome's expression, they had to put on an act, Inuyasha hated this. "I'm S-Sooo-rryyyyy Shippou." Inuyasha was so discusted but it seemed like a Kagome thing to do. 

"You two are a little off today, what happened?" 

"Keh!" Inuyasha walked out folding his arms and being stubborn. Kagome just followed him. 

"HEY! As long as we're like this we have to ACT LIKE EACHOTHER!" Kagome was furious, this act wouldn't last long. 

"Ok then, osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome got up from the dirt and was about to attack when Kaede stepped out. 

"Kagome, you are abusing the subduing spell." Kaede threw a rosary on Kagome and with a simple 'osuwari' of Inuyasdha she fell in the dirt. 

"Deserves you right!" 

"You'll pay for this Kaede-baba..." Inuyasha was fumed and Kaede was just confused. 

"Kaede, can I tell you something if you promise to keep it secret?" This was sickingly sweet with the tone from Kagome's voice. 

"Er- Yes." 

"I'm really Kagome and that's Inuyasha." Kagome pointed to her body as Kaede computed this. 

"I see, but you will have to tell sometime." 

"I guess, but it can wait." The two went back inside and sat down." 

"Did you solve your problem with Kagome Inuyasha?" Kagome thought deeply about he would do and tried it out. 

"Keh, that damn wench won't listen to me." That performance was so great Kagome couldn't believe it. 

"We heard, all of those osuwari spells outside." 

"Keh..." Inuyasha dug through Kagome's bag and handed out sodas to get everyones mind off everything, they went through two boxes, Kagome mostly drank it by herself. She ran outside and looked around with Inuyasha trailing behind her. 

"What's wrong _Inuyasha_?" 

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were spying. 

"DON'T YOU DARE!" This just had the 3 really really confused, why did Inuyasha announce that and Kagome tell him not to. 

"I'll explode if I don't." 

"Then explode!" 

"I'm not doing that!" Kagome ran off to look for a good place. 

"GET BACK HERE DAMMIT!" Inuyasha shook his fist and looked back at everyone staring at him. "Uh..." 

"Kagome-sama, is ther anything you'd like to tell us?" 

"No, maybe later..." Inuyasha ran off and discovered Kagome was probably the worst runner, he kept getting very tired very quickly. 

******* 

Kagome came back and saw Inuyasha panting from running. 

"You didn't...." 

"I did..." 

"Osuwari." Kagome got a face plant. 

"HEY!!!" Kagome was so ticked off. 

"What did you see anyway?" 

"YOU THINK I'D LOOK?! HENTAI!!!" 

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO THINK?!" The group had been trailing shortly behind and listened. 

"Inuyasha, osuwari." Kagome fell straight in the dirt and everyone was confused. 

"Inuyasha, kagome-chan, is there anything you should tell us because this would be a good time to do it." THe two looked at eachother, it was going to come out sometime... 

"It started with a witch..." 


End file.
